Tears and Kisses
by Earth Soldier
Summary: After the unspeakable event that took place last night...the two love birds..wake up together in each other's arms..what they will do? What will Luke say? What's going to happen...


**A/N: Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the "End of the World." There will be more to come in a bit. This is a fanfic special because a certain person, mysteriousstranger101 ;), requested me to do a add on to the "A Not so Happy Birthday." This one is very special because I don't really do add ons to a one shot I did but hope you enjoy it. I would also like to note that I am very sorry for not updating in a while. School has been hectic. AP class is really kicking in… I really hope you guys still have hope in me because I love writing. Love you all and have been amazing fans **

Percy woke up. His eyes snapped open and all the memories from last night came flooding back. Tears formed around his eyes. He then realized he was still in bed. Percy also noticed that a pair of strong arms was still around him. Luke was sleeping away as if nothing happened. Percy hated Luke for what he did. How he took advantage of smaller Percy compared to Luke. Percy looked over at Luke. Luke's hair was all messy. Part of it covering his face while the other part of it was pushed back. Percy knew that if he were to tell someone, Luke would get even more pissed off. Percy looked toward the windows. Rain was pouring away. Grey clouds were all over the sky. Percy sighed.

"_Perfect weather for what went down last night." Percy thought._

He sighed and snuggled in closer to Luke. Even though Luke could be horrible to Percy sometimes, Percy still loved Luke to death. He was the only man who would protect and provide for Percy. Luke stirred and reluctantly opened his eyes. Luke's brain slowly started to work out where he was. He then remembered last night. Luke then noticed a smaller figure close to him. It was Percy. Luke's heart stopped for a second. His breathe slowed. The smaller figure looked up at him. Soft green eyes met strong ice blue. Luke gulped. Percy looked scared, hurt and confused. There was a silence between them for sometime. A single crystal tear dropped from Percy's right eye. Luke's heart just broke down right there. He wiped it away. Two tears fell down Luke's eyes. Percy started to cry. Luke began crying too. Luke felt like shit for what he did. Percy calmed down and looked back up to Luke.

Percy softly said, "Last night…I'm not sure what to do anymore…I love you Luke…so much but what you did is…going to take a while before I…I don't even know." Percy let his eyes droop and begin to slowly doze away.

Luke was nervous if he should touch Percy but he gave Percy a soft playful nudge and murmur in Percy's ear, "I'm so sorry Percy…please forgive…I don't know why I did that. It is horrible…I don't know if I can forgive myself for what I did but I love you so much…I don't want to lose you…your all I have and the only thing in life that makes me happy."

Percy felt Luke's tear fall down on his shoulder. Percy rolled over and kissed Luke on the lips and said, "You will never. I would never go for anyone else than you…even if you are a bit aggressive sometimes…but that's who you are and I love you for that."

Luke smiled and both kissed softly and cuddled together as the rain poured away outside. Both knew that they would be together forever…even if it meant rough patches in between. Both fell asleep in a deep slumber until next day.

**A/N: If you thought it was short I am sorry but I really did put my heart into this one. I love Luke and Percy. I am not gay or an anti-ga**_**y I **_**just love cute couples. I will be putting the next chapter of End of the World sometime when I am not busy. I really hope you guys love my writing and stories**** you mean a lot to me. I am going through a hard time right now personally…I just need somewhere to let my feelings out other than crying and yes I am guy, which makes me a man! Send a private message if you have a special request of wanting me to write a story you want to see and read ;). Please review and the more stories will come. Until then, Earth Soldier logging out. **


End file.
